


Lonely Man In The Rain

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You by Heart, Anal Sex, Based on a song, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, I could not resist, Keith is vanilla, M/M, OS, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Short One Shot, Top Keith (Voltron), but Lance likes it, not graphic sex scene, soft smut, sorry - Freeform, they don't know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: I was driving in the rain on my way home. That's when I saw him. He was standing next to a car. He didn't seem to have an umbrella nor a coat. I stopped and offered him a ride. He accepted with a smile.





	Lonely Man In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back yoooo
> 
> And it's Heart's fault, lmaoo!! I love writing with music, haha
> 
> Friendly reminder that English is NOT my first language, I'm French, so yeah, I apologize for the mistakes ;o;

I was driving in the rain on my way home. That's when I saw him. He was standing next to a car. He didn't seem to have an umbrella nor a coat. I stopped and offered him a ride. He accepted with a smile. His voice was hoarse and deep. He didn't have a phone, and mine? Well, the battery died few minutes ago. That's what I said. I didn't know him but I wanted to spend some time with him. He had long messy black hair styled in a mullet, blue-gray eyes, he got a scar on his cheek. He wore a black leather jacket with tight black jeans. He was hot. Was it love at first sight? He didn't talk much but he sure stared at me. What if he was a serial killer? Lance, you dumb fuck!! Why did you have to offer a ride to this hot man you don't know?

 

I didn't dare to ask what his name was. We arrived at the nearest motel.

“There! You'll be able to find a phone.”

“Thanks.” He replied with a warm smile which made me melt. I wanted to spend more time with him. He didn't seem to want to leave.

“I.. Hum.. It might sound crazy, but I'd like to spend the night with you. We do not know each other, but, please, spend the night with me?” I could not say no. I just _couldn't_ resist. Every part of my body was attracted to him.

 

He asked if there was a room, and luckily, there was only one left. We entered the room, it was small but okay. There was a seat next to the window and the bed. The curtains were grayish white. The walls looked old. I sat on the bed, waiting for Mr Lonely Man In The Rain while he took a shower. He showed up, only wearing a towel. Oh quiznack!! He was hot! Stop looking at him. Don't be weird. Lance, don't. Your bi is showing!

“What? Your jaw is dropping? Are you okay?” I swallowed my saliva.

“I am, yeah. Imma take a shower too.”

“Need some company?”

“You just got out of the bathroom?”

“Yeah, and? I don't mind.”

“I'll be okay, thanks.”

“As you wish.”

 

I took my personal stuff like my wallet with me, I didn't know him, and I didn't want him to steal my money. I took my clothes off and went in the shower. It was about time because I could feel an awkward boner popping. What on Earth did he do to me? I was not usually so awkward!! I was used to flirting with everyone I thought was attractive! I closed my eyes under the hot pouring water and saw every single detail of Mr Lonely Man In The Rain's body. I didn't wanna jack off to someone I just met. But I could not get out of the room like this either. I decided to take a cold shower, I tried not to let a little scream escape.

 

I heard knocking.

“Are you okay in there? It's been a while.”

“Yeah, yeah, I like long showers!” It was a lie. Not really a lie, but still, it was half true, so technically, it was a lie without being one.

 

I ended up getting out of the bathroom. He was laying on the bed wearing the same towel than earlier. I looked away, a bit embarrassed. It was not the first time I saw a half naked man, but this one? He had a weird impact on me.

“What? My clothes are wet, I can't wear them, so yeah, I have to wear a towel, or maybe would you prefer if I was naked?” My cheeks were burning at this moment.

 

He took my hand in his and lead me on the bed. His palm went from mine to my cheek, then he kissed me. It was soft, and a bit clumsy but I liked it. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed back, my tongue playfully caressing his. I fell on him and couldn't resist to kiss his neck and slightly bite it. He clung on my tee. I knew I found his weak spot. He took my clothe off and he caressed my back, I shivered when his fingers tipped between my shoulder blades. I could feel him smile in the embrace. I went down his torso, his stomach and went all the way up to his throat with my tongue. His cheeks were red, so were mine, I think. We made out for a while until the moment when I felt he was hard, just like I was. We were panting messes. I laid next to him but 0.2 sec later, he was topping me and hungrily devouring my lips. He started moving his hips, the surprise made me open my eyes really wide.

“It's okay if you don...” I caught him to kiss him deeply. I was so blown away by his lips that I could not open my eyes for a while.

 

He undid my belt, then got rid of my pants. I was there, only wearing underwear under a dude I've just met. I was there in a bed with Mr Lonely Man In The Rain's mouth wrapped around my dick. I wasn't sure of what I was doing, but damn, it felt good!! He licked my cock from the bottom to the top before taking it full length in his mouth. I could feel his throat muscles contracting around my manhood. My fingers got lost in his hair. I was moaning silently, I didn't want people to hear us.

 

He stopped bobbing his head and kissed my body all the way up to my ear.

“All I wanna do is to make love to you.” He said, his voice was low and deep, as he touched my penis. I was about to explode. He looked in the night stands next to the bed and found some lube.

“Do you, by any chance…?”

“I do, in my wallet. Just gimme a sec.” I get to my stuff and take a condom. “Here.”

 

I showed him my butt. He put some lube on my entrance and started preparing me. I didn't feel the first finger, but when he put the second one, it hurt a bit. I told him to slow down and he did. He was tender. He spread his fingers inside of me like scissors. He put more of the cold liquid on his fingers to insert the third one. He went easy on me. It felt good very quickly. He told me to face him because he wanted to see my face when he would make love to me.

 

He slowly penetrates me, he was patient and moved only when I told him to. He was slow and kissed my cheek and my neck. I wrapped my arms around him to make him come closer to me. I thought he would be the kind of guy who would fuck me up, but I was wrong. He was pretty vanilla and I thought it was cute. He stroked my face and smiled at me. I was in love for the night. He thrust a bit harder and his groans drove me insane. He was tender but passionate. It seemed like he could not keep his eyes off of me.

“I think I'm in love for the night.”

“Me too.” I didn't know his name, he didn't know mine. We were two strangers in the night having a good time.

 

I could feel my body tighten when he started caressing my penis. Every thrust, every stroke pushed me on the edge of orgasm. I tried to refrain myself, I wanted this moment to last longer, I wanted it to last forever. I got lost in his arms. I finally came in an ultimate groan and so did he. We reached the stars almost at the same time. He pulled off and asked if I was okay. I could not stop smiling like an idiot. It felt like having my first time again. I went to the bathroom to clean myself. When I came back in the main room, he was waiting for me on the bed. I laid next to him and fell asleep in his arms, hoping he would not steal my stuff during the night.

 

When I woke up, he was gone. No trace of him, it was like a dream. I looked at my phone which was not on the night stand yesterday, it was 10am and I was late for college but I didn't care, this night was magical. I noticed I had a text I sent and an other I got from an unknown number.

“Thanks for last night, I'm Keith btw, nice to meet u. I sure hope we'll meet again”

 

So it wasn't a dream. I sighed as I got up to take a shower and go back to my place. I replied to his text, of course, and he asked me out for a date. I accepted, hoping he'll be as sweet as he was that night and I was not disappointed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> I hope you liked it!!


End file.
